Choices
by Amaranthin Dae
Summary: A short, sweet poem for all my favorite characters in "Naruto", based on other influential people in their lives and how much other people's choices have affected the course of their own lives.


**_A/N:_**_ This isn't anything major, just a little poem I wrote on a whim. I've been thinking about how _Naruto _focuses a lot on how people's choices affect others, and how nothing really happens just by chance. So I decided to write a poem for a bunch of my favorite characters exploring how others have shaped their lives, for better or for worse. This is the first one I've written-hopefully I'll get a lot more up soon. Also, ignore the little "~o~" in the middle there. It's not part of the poem, I just couldn't figure out how to have an extra space between lines...so yeah. If anyone knows how to do that, I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me how, please :)_

* * *

Think of how different a young sand ninja's life might have been

If a young girl had accepted his gift of medicine

If a family had seen him for who he really was

If an uncle had carried on his sister's undying love

~o~

Think of how different his future would have turned out

If a friend hadn't lifted his mind's bloody shroud

If a brother hadn't stood by his side 'till the end

If a village hadn't given him the love he needed to mend

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ ...So yep. It's really short. Hope you kind of liked it, anyway._

_So I kind of wanted to explain a bit of this poem, even though it should be pretty evident who everyone is, anyway...but whatever. I like to explain my thoughts so that everyone understands my thought process and stuff. If you don't want to read my thoughts behind each line, then stop reading right here and write a review instead ;) If you do want to read my thoughts behind each line, then keep reading and write a review once you've reached the bottom :) ...Seriously, even if it's just something short and sweet, like, "This is good" or something totally shallow like that, I still really love it. I promise. It would totally make my day. Anyway, onto the really long rant of my brain._

If a young girl had accepted his gift of medicine: _that scene in Gaara's past when he eagerly offers that girl (...or is it a boy? I haven't really figured it out yet) the medicine because he really felt bad for hurting her, and then she just slams the door in his face. His expression after that really hit me hard-I mean, I think that was his first turning point from that sweet, innocent, caring kid into the demon he became. I think that he kind of realized that, no matter what he did, everyone would see him the same way and he could never change their opinions. I really like that scene because of the emotion and the impact it has on Gaara and his future, even though it's really sad and makes me want to cry every time I watch it..._

If a family had seen him for who he really was: _his family could have totally prevented Gaara from becoming a bloodthirsty demon if they had loved him instead of hated him. I mean really. Even though it's not real and I can't change it, I still yell at all of them whenever I watch the scenes from Gaara's past. And then I think of Naruto and how he never had a family, and I think that having a famliy that hates you is much, much worse than having no family at all._

If an uncle had carried on his sister's undying love: _I never really figured out if Yashamaru was telling the truth to Gaara right before he died or if the Kazekage forced him to betray his nephew, but either way I think there was a sliver of truth to his statement that he hated Gaara, even though he tried to love him. I mean, his sister died because of him, even though it wasn't really his fault. And then I think of how much Karura loved Gaara, and how her love lasted even after her death by protecting Gaara with his sand, and that, if she was still alive, she would want Yashamaru to be better to Gaara than he was in the end. I think that if Yashamaru had never tried to assassinate Gaara, he might not have become so bad a person, despite everything else in his life. Yashamaru was definitely his major turning point._

If a friend hadn't lifted his mind's bloody shroud: _Naruto was definitely Gaara's positive turning point (If anyone disagrees with this, I think I'd need to slap them ;). If he hadn't knocked some sense into him, Gaara never would have changed. And then I think of how Gaara pretty much owes Naruto his entire life (that is also meant literally :), and how close they are because of those first bonds that Naruto created between them. Before, Gaara had been completely consumed with killing people with those hateful eyes he had always feared and hated when he was young, taking out his lonliness and pain on the world. And then Naruto came along and showed him how to get past the pain. That's really significant to me._

If a brother hadn't stood by his side 'till the end: _yes, I know I left poor Temari out of this, but I think that Kankuro had a bigger effect on Gaara's life than Temari did. Kankuro was the one Gaara confided with about wanting to become more like Naruto and his goal of becoming the Kazekage. Even though Kankuro wasn't totally confident that Gaara could achieve this goal, he still supported him in it and helped him reach it. I also really like how protective Kankuro is of Gaara after he became the Kazekage, and how he defends his little brother and believes in him with everything he has, even when Baki was doubtful. He even put his own life at stake by putting himself between Gaara and the Akatsuki, and even though he was beated to a pulp, it took a lot of change on both his and Gaara's part for him to be able to care for his little brother like that. It leaves me wishing that I had an older brother like that...and I think that Gaara is really lucky to have Kankuro as a brother, even if he does wear make-up :)_

If a village hadn't given him the love he needed to mend: _When they first said that Gaara had become the Kazekage, I about died. I swear, I was all like: "OHMYGOSHTHISISTHEBESTMOMENTO FMYLIFE." I__ think that it's amazing how quickly the entire village's opinion of Gaara changed. When he tried to forge better bonds with the people of his village, I think it's amazing that he was able to go so far after everyone had been living in complete fear of him for over twelve years. It wasn't overnight, but being able to become the Kazekage after only two years and at the young age of fifteen is an incredible feat, especially for someone like Gaara. I think it's great that he was devoted and strong-willed enough to be able to do this and have complete control over Shukaku. I also like the thought that, after twelve years of searching for the cure for his broken heart, he finally found it from the people who had hated him the most. It really tells you how much people can change if they are willing to have an open heart and an open mind, and how much of an affect it can have on others._

_...So, yep, That was really long. Hope you kind of enjoyed it, anyway...even though I went unneccessarily deep into something that isn't even real...well, it was fun, anyway :) I totally love Gaara... :)_

_Please, please review! It will make me want to write these for more of the characters sooner! If you really want me to write one for a specific character, let me know and I'll try to do them sooner. Constructive critisizm is great, but please no flames, or you will mercilessly destroy what little remains of my self confidence. So please review!_

_Also, there is a poll up on my profile about these poems. I would really appreciate it if everyone would vote, because if nobody does anything to let me know what I should do then it's going to take me a lot longer to get any other poems up. So please please vote!_


End file.
